1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have numerous advantages and are widely used. Some applications may require semiconductor devices including MEMS devices to be operated in a hermetic environment. Those semiconductor devices may further include an inductor. In some instances, coupling effects between the inductor and other elements in the semiconductor devices may reduce a quality factor (Q-factor) of the inductor, thereby affecting the stability and yield of the semiconductor device.